Z dziennika biochemika
by Cealien
Summary: Jednemu z naukowców udało się odkryć nowy pierwiastek, więc stara się jak najlepiej poznać go i jego właściwości. Ale co ma do tego Kuroko, Kagami i całe Pokolenie? Chyba nic... / Nieudana próba napisania czegoś oryginalnego... Proszę nie czepiać się za błędy, nie jestem naukowcem.


**Z dziennika biochemika.**

_W __**kwietniu roku 2010, **__w gimnazjum Teikou udało mi się odkryć nowy pierwiastek. Był to Tetsuya (Te) o wartościowości II. Zapisać go można jedynie w postaci cząsteczkowej (Te__2__). Należy do grupy 16, okresu 3. _

**Tetsuya poddawany był różnym doświadczeniom, podczas których mogłem określić jego właściwości: **

Niemetal aktywny chemiczne, zazwyczaj występujący w stanie gazowym (błękitny, aczkolwiek bezwonny), można jednak uzyskać jego formę stałą. Tetsuya sublimuje się w wysokich temperaturach, lub (z przyczyn niewyjaśnionych) na boisku do koszykówki, lub w barze Maji Burger.

Kiedy Tetsuyę zbliży się do waniliowego shake'a, gaz ten zaczyna świecić srebrno-niebieską barwą. Tak samo reaguje w pobliżu piłki do kosza.

Można go poddawać reakcjom z wodorem i wodą. Uzyska się wtedy kwas Tetsuyowodorowy oraz żrący, o drażniącym zapachu kwas Tetsuyowy. Oba kwasy mogą łączyć się z metalami i tworzyć sole.

Tetsuya tworzy związki chemiczne z aktywnymi chemicznie, silnymi metalami. Dobrze reaguje z Aomine (Ao) [III,V]. Łącząc te dwa pierwiastki otrzymujemy sól, Tetsuyek Aominu (V). Można także Aomine połączyć z kwasem Tetsuyowym, otrzymamy wtedy Tetsuyan Aominu (V) By otrzymać inne sole, Tetsuyę można połączyć także z Midorimą (Mi) [VII], Atsushim (Ats) [II, IV, VI] oraz Akashim (Ak) [IV]. Połączenie Tetsuyi z Ryoutą (Ry) [III, V, VII] zaś jest niemożliwe, ponieważ niemalże zawsze kończy się to reakcją wybuchową, w której oprócz kwasu Tetsuyowego i pieniącej się zasady Ryoutowej, uzyskać można również wnerwiony Akashian (IV) Midorimu (VII).

**_Jednak w trakcie trzyletniej obserwacji dało się zauważyć duże zmiany w właściwościach nowego pierwiastka. _**_Tetsuya zaczął odpychać od siebie inne pierwiastki. Nie łączył się już z żadnym metalem, pozostawał tylko w formie cząsteczkowej, lub kwasowej. Jego obecność na boisku koszykówki była coraz cięższa do wykrycia, ponieważ niebieski blask gazu pomału zanikał. Stał się ciałem bezbarwnym, bezwonnym, nie wykazującym żadnej aktywności chemicznej. Tetsuya przestał istnieć, został wymazany z tablicy._

* * *

**_Wiosną 2013 roku _**_znów udało mi się zaobserwować zjawiska charakterystyczne dla odkrytego trzy lata temu Tetsuyi. Pierwiastek ten pojawił się w liceum Seirin. Właściwości jego nie uległy dużej zmianie. Nadal był błękitnym gazem pozbawionym zapachu, jego kwas tlenowy pozostał silnie żrący… Jednak tym razem Tetsuya nie łączył się tylko z najsilniejszymi metalami. Właśnie dzięki tej zmianie odkryłem nowy pierwiastek: Kagami (Kg). Wartościowość: I, III, VII._

**Właściwości Kagamiego:**

Metal ciężki, bardzo aktywny chemicznie. Twarde i kruche ciało stałe o czerwono-złotawej brawie. W niskich temperaturach pęka, w wysokich zaś staje się miękki, dzięki czemu można łatwo nadać mu określony kształt. Nierozpuszczalny w wodzie.

Łącząc go z pierwiastkami z Grupy Cudów (Ryouta, Midorima, Aomine, Atsushi i Akashi) tworzy się mieszanina wybuchowa.

Kagami, jako pierwiastek siedmiowartościowy, do reakcji potrzebuje dużej ilości cząsteczek tlenu, wody i… jedzenia.

_Kagamiego łączyliśmy z wieloma pierwiastkami, jednak to z Tetsuyą wykazywał największą aktywność. Razem tworzyli Tetsuyek Kagamiego (VII), byli wtedy solą toksyczną, której nawet pierwiastki Cudów nie mogły pokonać… Byli razem groźni dla wszystkich, tylko nie dla siebie. Tetsuya uzupełniał Kagamiego, dawał mu swoje elektrony, a Kagami zaczynał wtedy błyszczeć srebrną poświatą. Czasem jednak, kiedy zbyt dużo cząsteczek Tetsuyi połączyło się z jedną cząsteczką Kagamiego, następowała reakcja wybuchowa, w której to oba pierwiastki były ze sobą skłócone. Jednak znów szybko się godzili, przeprowadzali między sobą kolejną reakcję i dalej grali w kosza, niby w dwóch, ale jako jedność… _

**_Są to jednak wnioski wysunięte po niepełnym roku obserwacji tych dwóch pierwiastków. Może przez kolejne dwa lata zajdą między nimi inne reakcje? _**


End file.
